Una decisión para pensar
by JeLuBONES
Summary: Tras ocurrir un homicidio, B&B trataran de descubrir la identidad del asesino. Pero en el proceso descubrirán algo más que evidencia. Este asesino será capaz de lograr que B&B se den la oportunidad que desperdiciaron de estar juntos? Fic situado en la temporada 6. Por Jessica y B-BSILENTSURRENDER
1. Chapter 1

_Soy Jessica, un privilegio que se den el tiempo para leernos a Lupe y a mí, en este nuestro primer fic juntas. Espero les agrade lo que nuestra mente lleva ideando desde hace tiempo._

_Soy Lupe, mejor conocida en FF como __B-BSILENTSURRENDER__, sí, nuestra primer historia juntasssss. Como bien dice Jessi llevamos meses ideando, planeando y escribiendo esta historia que esperemos les guste._

_**La serie Bones definitivamente no nos pertenece :'(, si lo hiciera no serían solo 9 temporadas de nuestros amados B&B.**_

_**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**_

**Prologo…**

_Y ahí estaba Booth, vestido con su traje negro, parado frente al altar a la espera de ella. Cuando Brennan al fin apareció caminando por ese pasillo que la llevaría a él, tan hermosa y sexy, en ese vestido de novia color nude, contuvo el aliento, jamás pensó verla de esta manera, vestida de novia, para SU BODA._

_Cuando al fin llego, tomo su mano para así, estar frente a frente en el altar._

"_Hemos llegado al momento en el que ustedes deben tomar la palabra para confirmar lo que sienten el uno por el otro, ante los ojos de Dios." _

_Con sonrisas nerviosas en sus rostros, sin poder dejar de mirarse, en se pequeño y maravilloso mundo, no prestaban atención a nada más que a ellos mismos. Lo único que los saco de su trance fue la voz del cura haciéndoles la pregunta que inconscientemente estaban esperando ansiosos..._

"_¿Aceptas a este hombre en matrimonio, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?" La pregunta dirigida a ella._

"_Acepto." Declaro muy segura._

"_¿Aceptas esta mujer en matrimonio, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?" Lo cuestiono ahora a él._

"_Es lo que más deseo." Expreso, sin poder reprimir su entusiasmo._

"_Ahora, por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, yo los declaro Marido y Mujer. Lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la Novia." Continúo el cura. _

_Las palabras tan esperadas por Booth, y secretamente también por Brennan. _

_Y como si durante la vida entera lo hubiesen hecho, se fueron acercando tan lentamente, sus labios ansiosos por probarse, al fin uniéndose en tan perfecta sincronía, y aunque no era la primera vez, este beso era diferente a cada uno de los anteriores, este beso era… mágico. Ese beso confirmo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro._

"_Damas y Caballeros, es un gran honor presentarles al Sr. y la Sra.…" _

_De pronto se escuchó una voz a lo lejos._

"Booth, despierta… Booth. Por favor… Booth."

La voz que lo saco de su sueño, para traerlo de vuelta a la más real de sus pesadillas.

Sentado en el frio suelo, junto a ella, atados de pies y manos, tan golpeados, sangrando y doloridos. Sintiendo que tal vez este sería su inminente _final_…

**No se vaya sin antes dejarnos un comentario, uno pequeño, chiquitito, plis. Es por una buena causa, aún no sabemos cuál pero es buena.**

**Gracias por leernos.**


	2. Chapter 01

Jessi:

Gracias por seguir nuestro Fic y por sus comentarios. Espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado.

Lupe:

Gracias a todos por leernos y por sus comentarios. Como sabrán no somos las expertas escritoras pero le echamos ganas, es nuestro primer fic (de ambas) y lo hemos revisado tantas veces como no tienen idea, esperemos todo sea coherente y de su agrado, nos leemos pronto .

_**La serie Bones definitivamente no nos pertenece :'(, si lo hiciera no serían solo 9 temporadas de nuestros amados B&B.**_

_**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**_

**Capítulo 1…**

**Semanas antes…**

En cuanto llegaron a la escena del crimen Brennan prácticamente salto de la sub y camino bastante a prisa para el gusto de Booth, él entendía que ella pretendía evitar que contaminaran su escena del crimen. Él por su parte, no tenía prisa por llegar al área acordonada. Los cadáveres siempre le causaban asco, con el tiempo uno pensaría que se podría acostumbrar pero él, aún no se habituaba al hedor a muerte.

Brennan intento llegar lo antes posible, ver los cuerpos era su prioridad (no confiaba en los técnicos del FBI). No conocía nada más allá de la información proporcionada por Booth y eso no era de mucha ayuda.

Una pareja había encontrado unos cuerpos en el Rock Creek Park, esa fue la única información dada por la policía del parque a su compañero.

Al llegar a la escena, La Antropóloga noto que no estaba allí ni la Doctora Saroyan, ni Hodgins, además los cuerpos poseían demasiada carne, los cuerpos con carne no eran de sus favoritos, no por nada se especializo en Huesos.

No pudo evitar echar un vistazo a los cuerpos, sin gran avance en la descomposición, uno al lado del otro, conservaban sus ropas, una cuerda de algún tipo alrededor de ambos.

Se preguntó por qué no estaban allí sus colegas. Al percatarse que su compañero estaba al lado de ella, la cuestión no se hizo esperar.

"¿Dónde está la Dra. Saroyan y Hodgins? ¡Ellos ya deberían estar aquí!, estos cuerpos aun poseen demasiada carne." El disgusto y la frustración al decir Carne fue notorio para Booth.

Tranquilizarla, era su cometido en este momento, no comprendía el porqué de su disgusto. Después de un par de semanas sin un caso creyó que sería feliz. Claro que, alguien muerto no era motivo de felicidad obviamente, pero, les encantaba trabajar juntos. Solo se veían a la hora del almuerzo uno que otro día, cenaron juntos algunas noches, no obstante, no era lo mismo verse a diario por algún caso, que, contados días en la semana por breves minutos.

"Huesos, Cam está en estos momentos en una reunión con Hodgins y los demás benefactores del Jeffersonian. Tenemos que arreglárnoslas solos, al menos por algunas horas. Además no hay nada que la mejor Antropóloga Forense de D.C. no pueda realizar. ¿Verdad?" Dándole una súper sonrisa estilo Booth.

La adulación era su estrategia, ella no se resistiría, al menos esperaba que no lo hiciera. Entendía su molestia ante su falta de comunicación acerca de Cam y Hodgins. Sin embargo intuía que pronto lo olvidaría.

"Resolver crímenes es lo que hacemos, somos los mejores, por cierto. Tarde o temprano, siempre lo logramos." Si este comentario no funcionaba, nada lo lograría.

"Sí, Booth es lo que hacemos, soy la mejor antropóloga de Estados Unidos, no solo de D.C." La modestia no era una de sus cualidades.

Entrando en modo cerebrito, dejo de lado su disgusto a la carne y se dirigió a los cuerpos, se colocó en cuclillas frente a ellos para realizar el examen preliminar y la posible evidencia.

"Bien, mientras examinas los cuerpos iré a hacerle un par de preguntas a la pareja que encontró los cuerpos." Declaro y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la pareja en cuestión.

Unos minutos después volvió con su colorido bloc de notas en la mano, para darle a su compañera la poca información que le fue proporcionada por la pareja.

"Bien, Huesos ¿Qué tenemos? Espero que un poco más de lo que yo pude conseguir. Esa pareja." Dirigiendo una mirada a hacia los descubridores de los cuerpos. "Paseaban a su perro cuando este se les escapo, en un principio pensaron que para hacer pis en el árbol al que se había dirigido, pero cuando lo alcanzaron y al notar lo que estaba desenterrando, se dieron cuenta que no eran sus necesidades las que lo llevaron bajo ese árbol, si no su gran olfato." Relato él.

"Los cuerpos parecen no tener más de una semana de descomposición, no quiero sacar conclusiones, Hombre y Mujer, caucásicos, ambos no rebasaban los 30 años, a simple vista vestidos para alguna ocasión y ambos atados por una cuerda. Esta no parece ser la escena del crimen." Describió lo descubierto, al tiempo que con sumo cuidado retiraba la cuerda de los cuerpos para mostrársela a él. La cuerda tenía una extraña forma y no le fue fácil quitarla de ambos cuerpos.

"Mira, es una cuerda bastante rara, parece ser de algodón con alguna bisutería." Declaro ella y levantó la cuerda lo suficiente para que la viera desde el punto en el que se encontraba.

"Necesito una bolsa de evidencia para esto." Grito a nadie en especial, demasiados técnicos del FBI andaban de aquí para allá.

"Es un lazo de Bodas, no una cuerda, Huesos." Asevero él.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Cuestiono, sorprendida ante sus palabras.

"Nunca te has casado, podría ser cualquier otro tipo de cuerda." Expuso el hecho.

Aproximándose más a los cuerpos, Booth pudo juzgar más de cerca el lazo, aunque estaba bastante seguro que era de bodas. Estando lo suficiente cerca, pudo ver los cuerpos y la muy maltratada ropa de "ocasión" según su compañera, y confirmo lo antes dicho.

"No, no me he casado, pero se reconocer un lazo de bodas cuando lo veo. Tan solo mira los cuerpos están vestidos para una boda, él de traje y ella con su vestido de novia. Eso deja muy claro lo que es." Le dijo a ella, un tanto incrédulo ante el hecho de que ella no pudo descifrar ese dato obvio**.**

"Un matrimonio, atado. Muy retorico ¿Crees que fue un pacto suicida?" Le sugirió, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras antes dichas por él.

"Estaban viviendo el mejor momento de sus vidas, no creo que su intención fuese morir." Declaro desconcertado por sus palabras.

"Tal vez sea una posibilidad, Booth, para muchos el matrimonio es una atadura que te asfixia, por no gozar de las mismas libertades que tenían antes de la unión." Trato de exponer su punto ante su compañero.

"El matrimonio no es nada de eso, los que creen eso están equivocados… El matrimonio es una manera de demostrar que amas a esa persona, que quieres un futuro con ella, compartir la vida, gustos, tristezas, amor, una familia. Eso es el matrimonio. El lazo simboliza exactamente eso, la unión de la pareja y el amor que los mantendrá juntos para toda la vida." Expreso tan entusiasmado. "Y lo único que puede separarlos es la muerte. Pero a veces ni la muerte lograra eso, Huesos." Añadió. Sí, él era un fiel creyente del matrimonio.

"Entiendo tus creencias religiosas, Booth." Ella se mostró comprensiva, ante su lado "romántico".

La Antropóloga volvió a mirar detenidamente los cadáveres, los brazos de una de sus víctimas llamo su atención. "Lo único que puedo determinar es que, él sufrió una quemadura en el antebrazo, la causa la desconozco, podremos inspeccionar mejor en el laboratorio, he terminado aquí." Brennan comentó, quitándose los guantes y caminando fuera del área de los cuerpos.

"Ya la oyeron, todo al Jeffersonian." Grito el Agente, a los técnicos del FBI.

**Laboratorio…**

"Los he identificado." Anuncio Ángela, al llegar a la plataforma, donde se encontraba, Booth, Cam, Hodgins, Wendell, Arasto y Brennan.

"Es la pareja Johnson, se casaron hace una semana. En la catedral San Patrick." Les informo, su rostro lucía un poco triste.

"Esa catedral se encuentra lejos del Parque donde fueron encontrados los cuerpos." Observo Booth.

"¡Qué horror! ser asesinados el mismo día que se unieron en matrimonio, cuando iniciarían una vida juntos." Una triste Ángela. Nunca se acostumbraría a esto, la tristeza por los que han muerto, solo porque a alguien se le dio la gana.

"Pensé que verías el lado romántico de morir juntos y ser unidos con el que podría ser su lazo de bodas, Angie" Opino Brennan uniéndose a la conversación.

"Claro que sí, es romántico, es mucho peor morir solo… ¿Crees que tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse el uno del otro antes de morir?" Curioseo Ángela, las personas le importaban mucho, aunque, estas ya no vivieran.

"Eso no lo sé, Ángela. Tenemos que identificar la causa de muerte, la escena del crimen y lo más importante, el asesino. Parece que fueron torturados. Es todo lo que puedo decir y no te aseguro que descubramos si se despidieron." La antropóloga declaro.

"¡Es espantoso!, quien querría torturar a una pareja de recién casados." El pensar que pasaron por tanto sufrimiento le causaba nauseas. Y las palabras de su amiga, no eran muy alentadoras con respecto a su consternación.

"Te asombraría lo que la gente puede hacer, tan solo por diversión, Ángela." Booth, quien hasta ahora había estado callado, hablo. "Verificare los lugares donde estuvo la pareja, antes del homicidio. Tal vez eso nos de algo." Agregó.

"Te aseguro que en su boda." Ángela expreso con una sonrisa.

Todos regresaron a verla, e igualmente sonriendo ante la ironía.

"Bien, me voy, sospecho que tendré muchos testigos a los que buscar. Huesos, llámame cuando tengas algo." Fue lo último que salió de boca del Agente, antes de que bajara de la plataforma y saliera del laboratorio, rumbo al FBI.

**Gracias por leernos, un comentario antes de cerrar la página, tal vez nos motive a publicar mucho más a prisa.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Jessi: Gracias por seguirnos leyendo y por sus comentarios, ustedes hacen que surja la creatividad e inspiración para seguir adelante. Espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo.

Lupe: Gracias por sus comentarios, escribir es difícil las que escriben en FF lo hacen parecer tan lindo y fácil, que una dice yo también quiero, pero no, es complicado, así que esperemos este capi sea de su agrado ya que nos tomó demasiado tiempo tomando en cuenta que según nosotras ya estaba terminado hace un tiempo, y cuando lo leímos zas, faltaba muchísima información.

**Bones no nos pertenece :'(.**

_**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**_

**Capítulo 2…**

Brennan observo a su compañero dar pasos rápidos y firmes con dirección a la salida del Laboratorio, cuando desapareció de su vista regreso a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Ángela llegara a dar la información, la examinación de los cuerpos cuidadosamente colocados sobre la mesa de acero inoxidable. Lo único que tenían hasta ahora era la certeza más que absoluta de que fueron torturados antes de ser asesinados. Aun no contaban con la causa de la muerte debido a la gran cantidad de traumas, abrasiones, quemaduras y heridas ante y perimorten que presentaban ambos cuerpos. Las manos y tobillos de las victimas contaban abrasiones de un color purpura por haber estado atados. El cuerpo del hombre tenía una especie de quemaduras en ambos antebrazos y en las manos. Sus prendas de vestir se podían ver rotas, sucias y con manchas de sangre seca. Debido a que los cuerpos fueron movidos de la escena y enterrados algunas pruebas fueron comprometidas. Tomaron muestras de partículas, fibras o cualquier cosa que pudiera servir para resolver el caso. Por su estado de descomposición, los insectos que los técnicos encontraron en la escena y los que Hodgins recolecto de las prendas y cuerpos, estimaron la causa de la muerte en aproximadamente 72 horas. Brennan, Wendell y Arasto, no pudieron aportar nada más debido a que los cuerpos aun contaban con la carne, ahora era el turno de que la Doctora Saroyan de hacer lo propio, así que los cuerpos fueron llevados a Patología, donde se harían los exámenes debidos.

**FBI…**

Booth logro averiguar las direcciones de los padres de la pareja, les informo de su muerte y de la investigando de esta. Ellos le informaron que creían que se encontraban de luna de miel en el Caribe como lo planearon, por eso no se les hizo raro el no tener noticias suyas y tampoco intentaron contactarlos. Como siempre la pérdida de un ser querido nunca es fácil. Le proporcionaron las listas de los invitados y los nombres de algunos sitios a los que acudieron, mientras preparaban la boda.

Booth no se encontraba muy feliz después de averiguar que tenía muchos lugares que visitar, entrevistas que realizar, le esperaban días muy agitados. Más de 300 invitados. ¿Quién invitaba a 300 personas a su boda? ¡Eso era una locura!

Salió de su oficina con dirección al Jeffersonian, para proporcionarle a Brennan la información recabada y saber de un posible avance (de preferencia que descartara a la mayoría de los invitados de esa boda).

**Jeffersonian…**

Al llegar a la oficina de su compañera la vio sentada en el sofá y saludo. "Hola, Huesos, ¿Averiguaron algo?" Cuestiono. Tomando asiento en el sofá junto a ella.

Ella levanto la vista de los papeles que se encontraba leyendo para mirarlo a la cara.

"Hola, Booth, no, nada más de lo que ya sabíamos, la Doctora Saroyan hizo el examen toxicológico y retiro los órganos para analizarlos hace unas horas, ahora estoy esperando que Wendell termine de limpiar los huesos." Declaro.

Booth la escucho atentamente, un poco desilusionado por no tener nada para apoyarlo y evitar su inminente interrogatorio. "He visitado a los familiares de nuestra víctimas, he conseguido los nombres y las direcciones de los invitados. Los lugares que frecuentaron mientras planeaban la boda, más de 300 invitados, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Quién invita a tantas personas a una boda? Será como buscar una aguja en un pajar." Booth algo enfadado, no era su intención estar días interrogando a posibles sospechosos y recorriendo lugares.

"¿Tenemos que investigarlos a todos?" No es que a Brennan no le gustara entrevistar a los sospechosos, en algún momento llego a disfrutar de ello, pero con tantas personas no sería fácil.

"De hecho no, no tenemos que investigar a todos, descartaremos a 5 invitados que no pudieron asistir a la boda por que no pudieron viajar desde sus ciudades de origen por compromisos previos que no pudieron cancelar, y a la abuelita de 85 años, seis invitados menos." Dijo Booth sonriendo, aunque no era de felicidad sino más bien una sonrisa irónica, de resignación.

"A las otras 294 personas si los tenemos que interrogar, a menos que tengas alguna pista que nos lleve fácilmente al asesino. Mientras tanto tenemos que investigar e interrogar a todos." Agrego, al tiempo que miraba las largas listas de nombres y lugares, que se encontraban en sus manos. El tono de su voz era más una queja que una declaración.

"Tardaremos mucho tiempo en interrogar a todos, incluso con la ayuda de Sweets."

Brennan hizo una mueca de disgusto, la idea de estar días visitando lugares y hablando con tantas personas le desagradaba.

En ese momento Ángela y Hodgins entraron en su oficina. Caminaron hasta estar frente a ellos que aún se encontraban sentados.

"He averiguado el material del lazo, al igual que la composición de los cristales. El lazo es de algodón común y los cristales son sintéticos." Hodgins informo.

"Hodgins me entrego esos datos y descubrí que los cristales son fabricados por _Swarosvki Kristall, _el diseño del lazo es exclusivo de la tienda de novias _JJsHouse__._" Termino Ángela su pequeño informe.

"¿Y eso en que nos ayuda?" Cuestiono Booth.

"Tenemos el nombre de la tienda." Argumento Brennan.

"Pero no sabemos la causa de la muerte, esa es sólo información que no nos lleva a ningún lado." La frustración en su voz era muy notoria.

"Lo siento, pero es lo único que tenemos hasta ahora." Ángela se disculpó.

"Bien, Huesos y Yo iremos al FBI a empezar con los interrogatorios. Sweets tendrá que ayudarnos, espero algún día terminemos con…" Hablaba mientras se incorporaba para estar de pie.

La llegada de Wendell lo interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase.

"Doctora Brennan, los huesos ya están limpios. " El interno dijo.

"Booth, no podre acompañarte, tengo que examinarlos huesos, tal vez encuentre algo que descarte a muchos de la lista." Expreso ella justo después de que su interno hablara.

"Está bien, Huesos, entonces llámame en cuanto tengas algo, cualquier cosa." Fue lo último que comento antes de marcharse rápidamente, no es que quisiera llegar a entrevistar a tanta gente, pero entre más pronto comenzara más rápido terminaría o al menos, eso esperaba.

**FBI…**

Booth acababa de llegar a su oficina, cuando Charlie apareció en su puerta con una cantidad impresionante de papeles los cuales tenían que ser revisados, firmados y entregados esa misma tarde. No le quedó más remedio que resignarse a pasar una tarde llena de papeleo, esa era la parte de su trabajo que odiaba.

Llamo a Sweets para informarle que realizaría unos interrogatorios (no le dijo cuántas personas eran, aunque definitivamente no terminaría todas las entrevistas hoy) que estaba a cargo, porque él se encontraba sepultado en papeleo.

Para cuando termino estaba cansado y harto. Se preguntó si habría avance en el laboratorio, aunque no lo creía, lo hubiesen llamado.

**Jeffersonian...**

A las 9:00 de la noche aun se podía ver a los cerebritos trabajar en los cuerpos y pistas, personas iban y venían, entre ellas la Dra. Saroyan caminaba con dirección a la oficina de la Dra. Brennan para hablarle de sus resultados.

"Dra. Brennan, tengo los resultados toxicológicos…" Informo tan pronto entro a la oficina. Hizo una pausa, para continuar segundos después. "Los resultados de los estudios toxicológicos para la determinación de alcohol, drogas y psicofármacos dieron positivo a una droga llamada ketamina, un anestésico muy utilizado en la medicina veterinaria, también causa náuseas, sedación, hipertensi…"

"Causando que permanecieran inconscientes dándole oportunidad al asesino de aprovecharse de la situación y así llevarlos al lugar en el que tal vez los torturaro y asesino." Termino la castaña interrumpiendo a la morena, dando una pequeña hipótesis, a pesar de no estar a favor de ellas.

"Sus estómagos contenían muy poco alimento pero debido a los jugos gástricos aunados a la descomposición no pude determinar qué fue lo último que comieron, y sus cuerpos estaban severamente deshidratados. Eso es todo lo que tengo, así que e terminado por hoy. Me voy a casa."Dijo la Patóloga a modo de información.

"No permanezca hasta muy tarde Dra. Brennan." Le sugirió a la Antropóloga, antes de salir de la oficina.

A las 11:00 de la noche Brennan aun se encontraba en el Laboratorio, llevaba varias horas en la plataforma tratando de averiguar la causa de la muerte de ambos cuerpos y posibles pistas que los llevara a un asesino. Estaba cansada de no encontrar ni el más mínimo indicio. Las fracturas de hueso eran demasiadas y muy confusas. Era mucha información que encajar y procesar. Después de todo un día de estar examinando a las víctimas, era momento de tomar un descanso para no perder la objetividad. Se encontraba camino a su oficina para tomar un suspiro, cuando su celular sonó.

"¡Brennan!" Respondió rápidamente.

"Huesos, ¿Dónde estás?" Curioseo el agente.

"Sigo en el Laboratorio, Booth." Contesto de lo más normal.

"En el Laboratorio" Repito él, con tantos años de trabajar juntos no debía sorprenderle que trabajara a tan altas horas de la noche, lo cierto era que seguía sin acostumbrarse a esa manía suya de trabajar tanto.

"¿Has comido algo, Huesos?" Le pregunto a pesar de estar bastante seguro de que la respuesta seria NO.

"No" Dijo ella, confirmándole lo que él ya sabia.

"Huesos, ¿ya viste la hora que es? Y aun no has comido." La reprendió.

"Booth, yo puedo cuidar de mi misma, a demás no tenía idea de la hora que era." Contesto la Antropóloga.

"Lo sé, Huesos, se que puedes cuidar de ti misma. Al menos hay alguien a quien se le ha pasado el tiempo volando, a diferencia de Sweets que tuvo que interrogar a miles de personas." Booth trato de bromear para aligerar la conversación, que sabia estaba por venir si no cambiaba el tema.

"Booth, no eran miles, cientos es lo correcto debido a que…"

"De acuerdo, no eran miles. Paso por ti en 15 minutos te llevare a casa, pero primero comeremos algo." Corto su palabrería, le encantaba en modo científico, pero moría de hambre y de ninguna manera permitiría que siguiera trabajando, sabia Dios hasta que hora de la noche.

"No, Booth, planeaba quedarme más tiempo a examinar los huesos." Protesto Brennan.

"Ho, no, por supuesto que no, cenaremos juntos y te llevare a casa para que descanses, los huesos no irán a ninguna parte, Huesos. Ya hiciste lo que pudiste por hoy, es hora de descansar. " Expreso con vehemencia el Agente.

"Te veo en 15 minutos, Huesos." Le dijo antes de colgar.

Brennan obviamente no era feliz, sin embargo cuando el llego al Laboratorio ya lo esperaba. Salieron juntos hacia el estacionamiento del Jeffersonian. Llegaron a su lugar favorito por elección, el Dinner, se bajaron de la sub, Booth por supuesto como todo caballero le sostuvo la puerta para que ella entrara. Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre.

"¿Que van a ordenar?" La mesera les pregunto amablemente.

"Una hamburguesa y patatas fritas, por favor. ¿Y tú, Huesos?" Ordeno él su ya acostumbrado alimento.

"Una ensalada para mi, gracias." Pidió ella.

"¿Encontraron algo nuevo?" Quiso saber Booth, tan pronto se fue la mesera.

"Por que yo, me pase la tarde entera entre papeleo, al parecer Hacker no sabe lo importante que es centrarse en un caso las primeras 48 horas, eso o simplemente no le importa." Se quejo. La mesera llego con sus pedidos. Interrumpiendo un poco la charla recién establecida. Pero después de que se fuera, Booth continúo.

"Así que Sweets hizo los interrogatorios por mí, no consiguió nada, al parecer las quince personas que entrevisto hoy tienen coartadas para el día en que desaparecieron nuestras victimas." El Agente le conto a su compañera, que lo escuchaba atentamente mientras tomaba una de las patatas fritas y la metía en su boca.

"Las fracturas en la víctimas son confusas en cuanto a que las provoco, pero hay fracturas en ella en las costillas sexta y séptima y en el humero que podrían corresponder a una caída, aunque también pudieron ser causadas por un fuerte golpe o golpes, la causa de muerte no la he podido establecer." Le informo a su compañero.

"Los exámenes toxicológicos que realizo Cam. mostraron rastros de una droga llamada ketamina."

"El polvo K." soltó Booth, y cuando vio la cara de confusión que puso Brennan, le explico.

"La ketamina es conocida como el polvo K, en los barrios bajos donde es traficada… para uso recreativo, eleva la presión sanguínea, causa alucinaciones, náuseas, sedación, perfecto para los locos asesinos." Recito su compañero.

"Me sorprende que ahora sepas tanto de medicina, Booth."

"Es fácil, Huesos, son narcóticos, soy Agente, he visto mucha clase de drogas y se de ellas y sus efectos, no por nada soy Especial." Dijo Booth refiriéndose a su título de Agente, guiñándole un ojo. Brennan solo sonrió, entendiendo perfecto la broma.

"Así que los durmieron para trasladarlos a donde sea que los tuvieran. Drogarlos era la manera más fácil de llevarse a dos personas." Dejando las bromas de lado, Booth saco sus propias conclusiones

"¿Tuvieron? ¿Hablas en plural? ¿Crees que sean dos homicidas?" Quiso saber ella. Tomando otra patata.

"En estos momentos nada está claro, pero es una posibilidad." Contesto a sus preguntas.

"Las víctimas fueron drogadas y se encontraban débiles. Cam encontró que habían ingerido poco alimento, los jugos gástricos impidieron saber que fue lo último con que fueron alimentados y estaban muy deshidratados." Otra patata estuvo en su boca después de decir esas palabras.

"Hey, Huesos. Te acabaras mis patatas." Se quejo, aunque no era una queja real, solo bromeaba. "Deberías pedir tus propias patatas, siempre robas de las mías." Siguió bromeando.

"Sería demasiado ordenar unas patatas para mi, unas cuantas de las tuyas me son más que suficientes. A demás a tu edad no es bueno consumir tantas carnes y grasas." Lo reprendió.

"¡Huesos, no estoy viejo!" Se defendió él y le dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

"No, solo estoy diciendo que deberías empezar a cuidarte." Sugirió.

"Bien, pero no tiene nada de malo darse un gusto de vez en cuando. Sabes que amo las hamburguesas y las patatas." Le sonrió él.

"Y el pay de manzana." Agrego ella.

"Y el pay de manzana, que algún día probaras y estoy seguro que también amaras." Le guiño un ojo y le dio una picara sonrisa.

"Sabes que no me gustan las frutas cocidas." Protesto, y se metió otra patata a la boca.

"Huesos, deja mis patatas te las acabaras." Booth alejo el plato de patatas de ella, pero sonreía todo el tiempo. "No te gusta el pay pero si mis patatas."

"Me antojas." Expreso Brennan, como si se refiriera a algo mas.

Booth levanto una ceja, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió una una palabra. Solo la miro tratando de descifrar si se refería a las patatas o a algo más.

"Hambre, quise decir que tengo hambre." Corrigió Brennan lo antes dicho, pero sin mirar a Booth.

"Eso te pasa por comer comida de conejo." Booth intento romper la pequeña atmosfera de tensión que se había formado. "Creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa, necesitas descansar." Comento él, mientras se ponía de pie dando a entender que debían irse ahora.

Salieron del Dinner, subieron a la sub y el la llevo a casa sumidos en un incómodo y prolongado silencio, se despidieron y quedo de pasar por ella temprano en la mañana. Después él se dirigió a su casa. Todo el camino a casa de Brennan estuvo pensando en lo que ella dijo acerca de su "Me antojas" y aun cuando se dirigía a su propia casa siguió pensando en ello.

**No olviden dejarnos sus comentarios, nos hacen muy feliz .**


	4. Chapter 3

**Jessi:** Disculpen la tardanza, verán que nuestros esfuerzos valen la pena jeje (Al menos eso esperamos). Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero disfruten este capítulo que escribimos con mucha dedicación.

**Lupe:** Así es, nos hemos tardado por que al parecer todo lo que tenemos escrito es demasiado vago e íbamos muy a prisa hacia donde queríamos llegar, pasando por alto una infinidad de cosas que decidimos enmendar. Esperemos el capítulo sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus comentarios.

_**Bones no nos pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes :'(, sin embargo los consideramos nuestros.**_

**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**

Una fría mañana, muy usual en esta época del año en D.C. Booth salió rumbo a casa de Brennan para llevarla al laboratorio tal como quedo la noche anterior, las preguntas acerca de lo sucedido en la cena aun seguían rondándolo. Se subió a la sub y condujo a la cafetería más cercana, compro un par de cafés, no podía llegar por ella con las manos vacías. Llego al edificio, decidió subir por las escaleras, el ejercicio es lo mejor para despejar la mente se dijo. Espero algunos segundos frente a la puerta antes de finalmente tocar. Sus nudillos hicieron contacto con la madera, toc, toc, toc, enseguida se escucharon pasos desde el interior y un segundo después la puerta se abrió, dejándolos a ambos frente a frente, aun podía sentirse un vestigio de la tensión provocada la noche anterior, pero fue roto por Booth.

"Huesos, ¡Espero que antes de abrir, revisaras por la mirilla quien era!" Exclamó él a modo de sugerencia, y por qué conocía tan bien a su compañera que seguro no lo hizo. Recordarle nunca estaba de más.

"No era necesario, ¿Quién más podía ser a esta hora? Tú eres la única persona a la que el vigilante le permite el acceso sin necesidad de llamarme antes." Se defendió. Aun tan temprano, la lógica siempre haciendo acto de presencia.

"En eso tienes razón, pero que tal si un día un psicópata logra entrar sin ser visto, pondría en peligro tu vida." No le quedo más que concederle la razón, pero, siempre habría algo que decir con tal de hacerla entender que era muy peligroso confiarse demasiado.

"Tengo entrenamiento en diferentes tipos de artes marciales y tengo un arma." Ella también argumento.

"Bien, se todo eso, pero preferiría que te aseguras siempre de quien está en tu puerta primero y después abrieras." Insistió su compañero.

"Sí eso te deja tranquilo, Booth."

"Sí, lo haría." Una simple afirmación.

"Bien." Accedió ella, aunque ambos sabían que esta conversación sucedería nuevamente.

"Bien." Respondió él, dando por terminado el tema de la seguridad.

"Ahora, ¿Puedo pasar?" Cuestiono él, hasta ahora continuaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta, traje café." Dijo, ofreciéndole un vaso que contenía la bebida oscura.

"No sé porque lo preguntas, pero si, pasa." Artículo, aceptando de buena gana su bebida.

"Ya casi estoy lista, espérame 10 minutos y nos vamos." Fue lo que ella dijo, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación." Dejándolo en la sala. Él se puso a ojear una revista que encontró en la mesita de la sala, todo le parecía aburrido, pues era una revista científica.

"Lista, Booth." Tal y como lo prometió, 10 minutos después ella emergía a la sala de estar con todo lo que necesitaba para irse a trabajar.

Salieron del departamento, caminaron al estacionamiento y una vez dentro de la camioneta de su compañero se dirigieron al Laboratorio. Al llegar ella se bajo, despidiéndose de él, y Booth se dirigió al FBI. Iniciando así un día más de trabajo. Y el día límite para este caso.

**.**

Durante el segundo día, no hubo avance en el Laboratorio al igual que el día anterior. Por su parte Booth, se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, daba vueltas en su oficina como león enjaulado, pensando cual sería el siguiente movimiento en la investigación, contaban con pocas horas antes de que el tiempo límite del caso expirara. Cuando Sweets llegó a su oficina así es como lo encontró dando vueltas.

"¿Está ansioso, Agente Booth?" Preguntó el psicólogo desde la puerta.

"¿Tú crees?" Sarcasmo puro en solo dos pequeñas palabras.

"Es por el caso. Todos estamos igual, mírame a mí que llevo dos días entrevistando a los invitados de la boda y ni siquiera son la cuarta parte de ellos." No es que fuera una queja, pero sonaba como una.

"¡Es que parece que esto no tiene solución!" Exclamó Booth, demasiado duro para el gusto de Sweets.

"Ya veo, pero he estado pensando…"

"¿Y no te dolió?" La broma resto un poco la tensión que tenía acumulada.

"Jaja, Muy gracioso, Agente Booth." Se rió con sarcasmo el muchacho, aunque se arrepintió instantáneamente al ver la mirada que le daba el Agente.

"El punto es, ¿y si no es la primera vez que el asesino lo hace?" Hizo su sugerencia, tal vez ayudara.

"Es una posibilidad, al menos nos da algo en que trabajar. Investigaré, para saber si tu teoría es cierta."

"Bien, no creo que sea difícil encontrar más casos que estén relaciona…" Sweets fue cortado a mitad de su idea por Booth.

"Sí, parejas enamoradas que son destruidas por un psicópata." Las palabras de chico le dieron una nueva perspectiva. Levanto su teléfono marcó el número de otro Agente del FBI, Charlie.

"Charlie, necesito que vengas de inmediato." Después de colgar el teléfono, se dirigió a Sweets.

"Bueno Sweets, seguiré investigando basándome en la idea que acabas de sugerir, así que, Gracias." Dijo a modo de despedida.

"Sí, infórmame si necesitas algo y de nada, adiós." Respondió apresurado, dándose cuenta (como buen psicólogo) que el Agente lo estaba corriendo.

Charlie llegó justo cuando Sweets cruzaba por la puerta.

"¿Que necesitas, Booth?" Consulto desde la puerta.

"Necesito que busques expedientes de casos abiertos, donde parejas desaparecidas fuesen asesinadas de forma misteriosa algunos días posteriores a su boda y abandonados en un lugar público. Tal vez varié la información, pero debe ser una pareja la que haya muerto.

"¿Crees que se trate de un asesino serial?" Aun seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta.

"Es una posibilidad, no debemos descartar nada." Era lo que necesitaba, algún informe previo que ayudase.

"Bien." Seguía de pie, tenia curiosidad de algo pero no estaba seguro de preguntar.

"¿Alguna otra cosa?" Cuestionó Booth al ver que su agente no se iba en busca de los documentos solicitados.

"¿Cómo te convenció Sweets?" Curioso por saber como el Agente más duro de FBI, cedió ante una sugerencia tan rápido, porque se encontraba más que seguro, que la idea lo de los casos abiertos fue de Sweets o al menos lo impulso a creer que habría algún otro caso similar por ahí.

"Es psicólogo, sabe manejar a las personas." Sabiendo que lo convenció tan rápido dado que se encontraba tan desesperado que cualquier cosa era mejor que nada.

"Al parecer sabe lo que hace, te traeré los documento enseguida." Su respuesta provocó una sonrisa en sus labios, se dio la vuelta, ya contaba con la información que deseaba, era el momento de buscar lo antes solicitado.

Charlie volvió 30 minutos más tarde con varios expedientes que Booth leyó, encontró otro par de casos abiertos en las afueras de D.C. en el que los cuerpos presentaban similitudes: recién casados, rastros de la misma droga, torturados, electrocutados, semienterrados y abandonados en lugares públicos. Hasta el momento nadie había relacionado aquellos casos, debido a que eran casos en distintos estados. Al igual que en su caso, la falta de pruebas puso un freno en cada caso, evitando así el esclarecimiento de las muertes y justicia de las víctimas. Después de todo, la teoría del chico era certera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tres largos y agotadores días después del encuentro de los cuerpos, la desesperación hizo acto de presencia en todos y cada uno de los involucrados, las 48 horas cruciales en el caso estaban más que expiradas y seguían prácticamente igual que al inicio dado que no lograban encontrar nada. Nada en absoluto, ni una fibra, o partícula que los ayudara a dar con el asesino, o el lugar en el que fueron torturados. Al parecer cada rastro de evidencia fue metódicamente limpiado de cada cuerpo, incluso en los cuerpos encontrados anteriormente.

Tras un largo y estresante día, lleno de nada más que impaciencia,Brennan aún continuaba intentando ver algo que tal vez paso por alto en sus exámenes anteriores, el agotamiento era evidente pero seguía intentando. En eso se encontraba cuando recibió la llamada de Booth.

"Brennan."

"Huesos, ¿Cómo vas? ¿Alguna posible evidencia?" Esa era una pregunta que estaba de más, pues de tener algo él lo sabría.

"Seguimos buscando más evidencia y tratando de relacionar las heridas con alguna posible arma, o escena que pudiese provocarlas, pero no encontramos nada especifico o que nos guie." Su voz reflejaba monotonía.

"No te escuchas bien, llevas demasiadas horas trabajado, ¡deberías relajarte!" Sugirió, preocupado por estos últimos días donde ninguno de los dos había contado con un verdadero descanso.

"No, no es momento para ir a casa, ¡sabes que entre más tiempo pase, más difícil será encontrar a quien provoco esto!" Dijo obstinadamente, sobrepasaron los límites del tiempo importante en la resolución de cualquier caso, ir a casa era un lujo que no podía darse.

"Sí, lo sé, Huesos. Pero llevas dos noches seguidas trabajando hasta tarde, simplemente ve a casa, cena, date una ducha y bebe una cerveza mientras ves televisión. Mañana cuando vuelvas al trabajo estarás más descansada y todo será mucho más fácil." La instigó él.

"En realidad un baño suena bastante bien." Ella pensó como sonaba eso, nada mal. Tal vez su compañero tenía razón.

"Muy bien. No tardes en ir a casa, necesitas alejarte un poco de esos hueso." Más optimista, porque ella parecía estar cediendo a sus palabras.

"Lo haré." Pronunció, aceptando su sugerencia.

"¿Lo harás?" La sorpresa era muy notable en su voz, pensó que tendría que argumentar un poco más para poder convencerla de descansar.

"Sí. Solo dejaré unos papeles a mi oficina y me iré." Expreso.

"Sigue mis consejos y tendrás éxito." Dijo él en tono bromista.

"Tener éxito por seguir tus consejos es altamente improbable." Rechazo de inmediato. "Pero si me iré a casa y dormiré un poco."

"Bien, Huesos, ve a casa y descansa." Logro enviarla a casa rápidamente, mucho más de lo que creyó que le costaría. Lo que le demostraba que estaba bastante cansada.

"Eso haré." Su tono era cansado.

"Buenas noche, Huesos." Despidiéndose de ella.

"Adiós, Booth." Y así termino la conversación telefónica. Se apresuro a su oficina para hacer lo que debía antes de ir a casa.

**.**

Hizo exacto lo que le dijo a Booth que haría, justo estaba en la cocina pensando que cenar cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Brennan." Contesto automáticamente

"Huesos, solo llamo para saber si estás bien." Era su compañero.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy, ¿que podría pasarme desde la última vez que llamaste?" Replicó, estaba por decir algo más cuando tocaron a su puerta. "Espera Booth, están tocando" Ella no esperaba a nadie a estas horas de la noche. Se apresura a abrir para no hacer esperar mucho a su compañero en el teléfono.

"Booth." Sorprendida. De pie frente a su puerta a altas horas de la noche estaba su compañero, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, sosteniendo el celular pegado a su oreja con una mano y en la otra aferrada a unas bolsas.

"¡El mismo que viste y calza!" Contestó en tono orgulloso.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Cuestionó mientras colgaba el teléfono.

"Pasaba por el vecindario, vi tu luz encendida y pase a saludarte." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"Y que traes ahí." Pregunto dirigiendo una mirada a las bolsas, aun incrédula de sus palabras.

"Comida. Son algunas cosas que compré para la cena." Contesto, restándole importancia al estar ahí tan tarde con un ya muy conocido pretexto. Pero tal vez ella no se diera cuenta, dado su poco conocimiento de la cultura pop.

"Llegas a mi departamento con alimentos y ¿quieres que piense que solo pasabas por aquí?" Dándose cuenta que lo de pasar por el vecindario no era más que un pretexto.

"De acuerdo, me descubriste." Acepto no estar ahí de casualidad. "Me estoy asegurando que te estés relajando apropiadamente y que comas algo." Se defendió.

"No confías en que sepa como relajarme, porque te aseguro que lo sé, escribir alguno de mis libros o leer alguna revista científi..." Declaro Brennan, un tanto enfadada ante las palabras de su compañero.

"Muy bien lo dudaba, pero me lo acabas de confirmar." La corto, sin duda sus maneras de relajarse eran muy desiguales.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"No sabes relajarte, no tienes ni noción de lo que significa." Declaro Booth,

"¡Claro que lo sé!, viene del latín relaxare de la unión de RE sobre y LAXARE aflojar lo que significa: aflojar intensamente." Se defendió ella.

"Por supuesto que lo sabes." Dijo en tono sarcástico Booth. "Pero yo no hablaba de la parte teoría, si no, más bien de la parte práctica. Y como es más que evidente que nunca ha pasado de lo teórico para ti, yo te ayudare." Se ofreció él, dándole una sonrisa a la que ella no se podía negar. Y así fue.

Paso a la cocina y dejo la bolsa de papel con sus víveres sobre la mesa. Unos instantes después Brennan quien se quedó detrás cerrando la puerta se unió a él.

"¿Qué se supone que harás?" Quiso saber, tenía hambre, la idea de comer algo preparado por su compañero era genial. Aunque claro que ella no se lo diría, inflaría su ego a un nivel inalcanzable.

"Haremos, Huesos, que haremos." Aclaro él, dado que ambos colaborarían en la preparación de la cena.

"Bien, ¿Qué será?" Quiso saber que prepararían.

"Pues traje algunos tomates, zanahorias, harina, leche de almendras, cebollas, soja texturizada y una caja de pasta para lasaña." Nombro cada ingrediente conforme los sacaba de la bolsa. "Me falto la nuez moscada, pero tú siempre tienes nuez moscada para esos macarrones con queso tan deliciosos que haces, ¿supongo que aún hay?" Esperanzado que contara con la nuez y alabando sus favoritos y deliciosos macarrones.

"Lasaña vegetariana.**" **Dedujo por los ingredientes lo que estaba próximo a probar. Aunque no se necesitaba ser una inteligente científica, los ingredientes hablaban por si solos. "sí, aún tengo un poco de nuez moscada." Un poco excitada porque él comprara cosas que ella comía.

"Así es, y para mí, Lasaña con carne." Sacando un paquete de carne molida, del fondo de la bolsa.

"Suena bien." Ella sonrió. Puso cara de disgusto cuando vi el paquete de carne. "¡Pensé que comeríamos lo mismo!"

"Por supuesto que lo haremos, pero ya sabes que si no hay carne, no es comida. Lasaña con verduritas para ti, y una verdadera lasaña con carne para mí. Manos a la obra, a cocinar, que muero de hambre." Expreso él.

"Booth, es imposible que muera…" Su conferencia acerca de la muerte por no ingerir alimentos fue cortada por él.

"Lo sé, pero tengo mucha hambre, supongo que igual tú. Vamos a cocinar, chop-chop, huesos." La apresuro él, ambos estaban hambrientos, solo por eso ella no se quejó.

Cortaron, picaron, compartieron uno que otro secreto sazonador, se rieron, esperaron a que la cena se horneara, y entonces llego el momento de la verdad, que tan bien se le daba cocinar juntos. Enseguida lo sabrían. La mesa se encontraba preparada desde hacía unos minutos a la espera de sus comensales, se sirvieron y tomaron asiento. Brennan fue la primera en probar la comida.

"Esta deliciosa." Expreso ella. Su cara era de pura satisfacción.

"Es verdad." Confirmó él, después de su primer bocado. Sonrió.

"Seríamos un chefs estupendos." Pauso un segundo.

"Si algún día decidimos dejar nuestros trabajos en el FBI y el Jeffersonian, podemos mudarnos a una pequeña ciudad, poner un pequeño restaurante y cocinar nosotros, sería un fantástico plan B." Dijó de pronto él. Pero se valía soñar, ¿no? Soñar es mejor que nada, no la tendría a ella, al menos le quedaban sus sueños.

Ella se le quedo mirando al escuchar esas palabras, ese era un momento de esos en que crees que la tensión se haría presente tal como la noche anterior sucedió, pero, fue todo lo contrario, ella le dio una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada más. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero tampoco hablo.

Booth no supo que pensar, esa inesperada reacción suya ante sus palabras no pensadas (en donde no hubo conexión cerebro-boca), le dio esperanzas. Tal vez algún día sus sueños serian algo más que sueños.

Pero nunca nada fue fácil entre ellos. Por ahora el tema quedaba en el aire al no haber comentarios por parte de ninguno de los dos.

"¿Averiguaste algo en el FBI que nos ayude con el caso?" Ella artículo, algo de qué hablar era lo que necesitaba, pensar en las palabras de su compañero la hacían sentir extrañamente curiosa, antes de que su instinto de investigación la hiciera preguntar el motivo exacto del porqué de sus palabras.

"Huesos, mejor no hablemos del caso, disfrutemos de nuestra deliciosa cena." El caso podía esperar, además los cuerpos en descomposición y la cena no iban de la mano.

"Bien." Accedió ella.

Así fue, cenaron y hablaron de cosas de las que siempre hablaban, Parker, que pensaban de esto o de aquello. Al terminar ambos limpiaron, lavaron los platos.

"¿Ya te sientes relajada?" Le pregunto cuándo terminaron de lavar los platos.

"Sí, un poco." Contestó ella.

"Pero siento que algo no está bien." No estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de relajación. Hacer nada jamás formo parte de su manera de relajarse.

"No debes estar tensa, Huesos, necesitas relajarte completamente." Abrió el refrigerador, saco unas cerveza. Levanto un aceja como invitándola "Nada que una cerveza bien fría no arregle." Dándole la bebida a su compañera, quien la acepto gustosa. Con cerveza en mano ambos se dirigieron al sofá, sentados uno junto al otro.

"Es difícil no estar tensa con la presión de resolver el caso, Booth." Le dio un trago a su cerveza después de decir eso.

"Huesos." Inicio él.

"Sé que el caso parece ser el más difícil, hay tantas personas y lugares involucrados." Soltó un suspiró de frustración. "Creo que es el caso más frustrante que hemos tenido." Su voz reflejaba lo cansado que estaba ya de todo esto. "Pero, el que te presiones de más no ayudará, a resolverlo." Intento ser positivo y no estropear sus minutos de relajación junto a la Antropóloga.

"Atraparemos al asesino, siempre lo hacemos solo es cuestión de tiempo, ya pensaremos en una manera lo suficiente eficaz para resolver este caso." Su compañero continúo.

"Es verdad, tienes razón." Acordó ella.

Booth, busco alguna manera de resolver lo que hasta ahora no habían logrado, sin llegar a nada, entonces le pregunto a ella. "Eres el cerebro lógico de ambos, ¿Qué es lo que te dice ahora? ¿Cuál sería la solución? ¿Qué haría tu ciencia?" Después de haber pensado una solución y al no encontrarla (al menos en ese momento), la cuestiono, tal vez ella le ofrecería algo que funcionara.

El cerebro de Brennan ya se encontraba en marcha, intentando buscar una solución y entonces… Dio un último trago a su cerveza y la puso sobre la mesa de centro, comenzó a hablar de manera decidida

"Me parece que la forma de resolver este caso eficientemente es la recreación de los hechos." Sonaba muy convencida a oídos de Booth.

"La recreación de los hechos." Repitió él sin entender bien de lo que hablaba su compañera.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Al no encontrar una respuesta clara a sus palabras anteriores.

Él levanto la vista. Estaba intrigado por la idea que tenía Brennan. Mientras esperaba la respuesta se estiró un poco para tomar su cerveza que se encontraba en la mesa de centro junto a la de ella, le dió un gran sorbo y la colocó en el mismo sitio. Cuando volvió a su lugar en el sofá. Se llevó una sorpresa puesto que su compañera ya no estaba en el mismo lugar de segundos antes (junto a él en el sofá), se encontraba de pie y un segundo más tarde arrodillada en una pierna ante él, pronunciando las palabras que jamás creyó que escucharía salir de boca suya.

.

.

.

"Seeley Joshep Booth, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Por ahí dicen que: Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, esta era una prueba de ello.

**Comentariossssssssssssssssssssssssssss, no estamos muy seguras si les gusta nuestra historia, dado que son muy pocos los comentarios que nos dejan. **

**Gracias a todos lo que se toman el tiempo de comentar y a los que leen también. :***


	5. Chapter 4

**Jessi: **Hola, gracias por seguirnos leyendo, veo que les gusto el capi anterior, así que aquí les dejamos el siguiente.

**Lupis: **Gracias por sus comentarios . Nos encanta que les encante lo que hacemos.

**BONES no nos pertenece :'( solo hemos podido adquirir algunas de las temporadas. Y al parecer eso será lo único que logremos tener de nuestra muy amada serie.**

**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**

**Capítulo 4…**

"_Seeley Joshep Booth, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

_._

Su primera impresión fue, ahogarse con el líquido color ámbar que aún no terminaba de tragar, provocándole una tos después que pasara por su garganta con gran dificultad.

"¿Booth, estas bien?"Pregunto preocupada, pero sin levantarse del sitio en el que se encontraba arrodillada.

"¿Q…ué? Hu…esos." Su voz entre cortada a causa de la tos.

"¿Qué si estás bien?" Cuestiono ella nuevamente. Sin comprender que él se refería a su inesperada propuesta y no a su preocupación por la tos.

"Yo sí, ¿pero tú…? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Se te subió el alcohol tan rápido a la cabeza? Vamos, ¡Levántate!" Aún confundido, esforzándose por controlar la ya leve tos.

"¡NO!" Objeto, empezando a sentirse incómoda en la posición en que se encontraba. "No estoy ebria, el organismo tarda casi una hora en procesar el alcohol." Solo se había tomado una cerveza y ella contaba con una gran resistencia al alcohol.

"Levántate. " Y en un santiamén él se puso de pie para ayudarla. "No, sigo esperando tu respuesta." Frunció el ceño, oponiéndose a levantarse antes de obtener una resolución a su cuestión.

"¿Qué se supone que debo responder?" Interpelo a su compañera.

"¡Qué aceptas!, es lo que debes responder." Dijo ella un poco enfadada.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡Anda levántate!" Exclamo, intentando levantarla.

"Me puse en la tradicional posición para pedirte matrimonio, en las películas lo hacen así, y la respuesta siempre es afirmativa, ¿No?" Empezó a dudar un poco de lo que hacía, tal vez al final no era tan buena idea.

"¿Desde cuándo ves televisión?" Pregunto. Y haciendo uso de la fuerza logro levantarla.

"Es solo para el caso, me parece que la manera más eficaz para resolver estos asesinatos es ir de encubierto." Hablo con entusiasmo, haciendo caso omiso de su cuestionamiento.

"¿Qué pensabas tú? ¿Por qué creías que te estaba pidiendo matrimonio?" Ahora ella quiso saber. Debido a que él continuaba con cara de confusión.

"No pensé nada, Huesos." Y era verdad en todos esos minutos desde que tomo mano, hasta que la levanto, su cerebro no pudo encontrar una respuesta al porqué de su actitud. Pero ahora que todo estaba aclarado, se encontraba considerando la propuesta.

"Bueno, ahora que todo está en orden y aclarado, tu propuesta me parece bastante buena." Él un poco pensativo, considerando las demás opciones, que en realidad no tenían.

"sí, lose, ¡Ir de encubierto nos hará más fácil visitar los sitios a los que fue la pareja y conocer a sus encargados!" Aplico la lógica en sus palabras.

"Le esperan días agitados a Sweets." El tono de voz de Booth era jocoso.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" No comprendiendo del todo su comentario y la alegría que llevaba su voz.

"Huesos, lo digo porque no tendremos que entrevistar a todos esos invitados de la boda, ¡Sweets lo hará!" Sonaba bastante aliviado.

"¿Entonces es un sí?" Estaba ansiosa por saber si irían de encubierto.

"Es un… lo pensare, tendré que convencer Cullen." Aunque estaba seguro que su jefe aceptaría, no quería adelantarse a dar una respuesta.

"¡Utiliza tus encantos!" Le sugirió.

El tono de voz que uso la Antropóloga lo desconcertó, el entusiasmo que tuvo al hablar le hizo recordar a Daysi la interna de su compañera que hablaba sin parar y con demasiado entusiasmo. Era difícil para ella ocultar que le encantaba ir de encubierto.

Y así se quedaron hablando un tiempo más, planeando sus identidades y las cosas por hacer (en caso de que Cullen aceptara). Después él se fue a su departamento a descansar, ella hizo lo propio, lo mejor era estar descansados para el día que les esperaba.

**Jeffersonian…**

Booth se levanto temprano y se preparo para su agitada mañana. Antes de ir a su oficina paso al Jeffersonian, su compañera le informo que tendrían una pequeña reunión muy temprano. Al llegar a su destino, fue directo a su oficina pero no estaba ahí, tampoco la vio en la plataforma, así que como siguiente opción fue a la oficina de la artista y acertó.

"Buenos días, ¿Que es lo que tienen?" Pregunto al entrar a la oficina de Ángela.

"Justo les estaba diciendo Agente Booth, que hable con los amigos de la pareja Johnson, y me informaron que una semana antes de la boda ellos discutieron. Al parecer estuvieron a punto de cancelar la boda." El psicólogo lo puso al tanto

"¿Cuál fue la causa?" Brennan hablo primero.

"Al parecer celos por una supuesta infidelidad." Contesto muchacho. "En ocasiones es debido a la presión del momento, las novias pueden llegar a ser violentas o incluso hasta a engañar." Continúo.

"Entonces, ¿hubo infidelidad?" La artista quiso saber.

"Yo no lo dudaría, el 83% de la sociedades son polígamas." La antropóloga de inmediato expuso el hecho.

"¡No todos las parejas son infieles!, trata de confiar en las personas." Booth se opuso al comentario de ella.

Brennan miro al Agente con disgusto.

"Según las declaraciones, lo solucionaron y decidieron seguir con la boda." Sweets continúo dando la información.

"Tal vez el asesino sea el amante. Tendría un motivo, no resignarse a que lo dejara para casarse con otro." Ángela sugirió.

"No lo creo, este homicida parece ser demasiado meticuloso, el hecho de no encontrar pistas que nos lleven al lugar donde estuvieron los días previos a su muerte lo demuestra. Además, los cuerpos no presentan la furia que se tendría si el amante fuese el asesino. La teoría del asesino en serie que le di al Agente Booth es más plausible, debido a la saña con la que los torturaron." Opino el psicólogo.

"Sí, investigue esa teoría del asesino serial y al parecer tienes razón. Encontré un par de casos abiertos, parejas torturadas y asesinadas en forma bastante similares." Los puso al tanto Seleey.**  
**  
"¿Por qué yo no sabía de eso?" La artista se quejó.**  
**

"Debido a que cuando nos enteramos te encontrabas en tu cita con el Obstetra." Cam intento suavizar el asunto, sabiendo que Ángela últimamente se encontraba muy volátil en cuestión sentimientos debido al embarazo.

"Está bien, pero pudieron habérmelo dicho, yo pude ayudar a investigar." La artista seguía lamentando el no ser tomada en cuenta.

"Para eso organizamos esta reunión, para estar todos al tanto de la información recabada por cada uno de nosotros. Eso nos facilita a todos el trabajo." Cam le dio la razón por la cual no fue informada antes.**  
**

"¿Eso es todo?" Cuestiono Booth, ignorando un poco el que Ángela se sintiera herida por no avisarle de la sospecha de Sweets. Además se hallaba con prisa, quería informarle a su jefe del nuevo giro que pretendían darle a la investigación.

"Sí, hasta ahora, Booth." Respondió la forense.

"Debo irme al FBI, Huesos, nos vemos más tarde." Mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

"Booth, ¿Hablaras hoy con Cullen?" Pero él ya estaba lo suficiente lejos y no escucho a su compañera.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Cullen con esto?" Ángela quiso saber.

"Nada." Contesto rápidamente la antropóloga.

Pero para la artista la cara de su mejor amiga no pasó desapercibida, expresaba demasiada emoción, ¿alegría tal vez? cosa rara en ella, algo raro sucedía.

Minutos después Brennan se hallaba en su oficina decidiendo si llamar a Booth o hacerlo más tarde, las ansias que sentía por saber cómo iba su charla con el director Cullen la tenía intranquila, en eso estaba cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

"Doctora B, he encontrado algo que le interesara saber, el espectrómetro de masas al fin me ha dado los resultados de lo que encontramos bajo las uñas de las victimas." Hablo el entomólogo. Viendo que tenía la atención de la antropóloga prosiguió. "Los resultados muestran que las partículas bajo las uñas es…"

**FBI más tarde esa mañana…**

Al llegar al FBI fue directo y sin demora a la oficina de su jefe, necesitaba plantearle la idea de Brennan. Cuanto antes mejor.

"Buen día, Helen, ¿El jefe ya llego?" Saludo a la secretaria.

"Agente Booth, buen día. Sí, el Director Cullen ya está en su oficina." La amable secretaria le informo.

"Bien, entrare a hablar con él." Expreso, mientras caminaba a la puerta de la oficina, sin darle tiempo a Helen de anunciarlo.

Booth toco la puerta.

"Hola, ¿interrumpo algo, jefe?" Asomando la cabeza entre la puerta.

El director dejo a un lado de su escritorio los archivos que estaba revisando hasta ese momento.

"Agente Booth, no, no interrumpe nada, pase y tome asiento." ¿Que tendría que decirle su mejor Agente tan temprano?, algo relacionado con el caso, pensó. Esperaba algún avance.

Booth entro, cerró la puerta. Pero no se sentó inmediatamente.

"¿Cómo van con el caso?" Lo cuestiono su jefe.

"De eso mismo quiero hablarle…" Hizo una pausa, mientras tomaba asiento. "Hemos estado investigando con la familia, amigos, invitados pero aun no encontramos algún motivo, nada que nos pueda llevar a un sospechoso." Continuo.

"¿En el Jeffersonian han encontrado algo?"

"Hacen todo lo que pueden, pero aun no encuentran algo relevante. Están atascados, no hay causa de muerte o alguna pista." ¿Por qué se encontraba nervioso?, no era la primera vez que iría de encubierto con su compañera. Tal vez el hecho de cómo sucedería era lo que lo afectaba.

"Así que están en un laberinto sin salida." Se quedo pensativo unos segundos "¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? O ¿Tienen algún plan que los ayude a resolver el caso? Supongo que es por eso que estas aquí. ¿No es así?" Noto que su Agente estaba dándole muchos rodeos a lo que sea que lo llevo allí. Sin duda necesitaba el empujón que le estaba dando.

"Sí, Jefe, y necesito su aprobación para hacerlo." Ya llegaba a lo que lo ponía nervioso, no sabía si aceptaría la propuesta que llevaba.

"Pues, supongo que si una idea brillante no tengo por qué no aprobarla." Comento el director.

"La idea es ir de encubierto, Jefe." Booth un tanto nervioso.

"De encubierto, ¿Lo crees necesario?"

"Por supuesto Jefe, tenemos que mezclarnos con los organizadores de bodas y tratar de recrear los hechos, me parece la mejor idea para resolver este caso, usted sabe." Tratando de convencerlo, al igual que su compañera él también pensaba que era la mejor manera de atrapar al asesino.

"De acuerdo, ¿Iras como organizador de bodas tu solo o la Doctora Brennan te acompañara?" Seguro que sí, siempre iban de encubierto juntos.

"No, quiero decir… sí, Huesos ira conmigo, pero no iremos como organizadores de bodas." Él vio la confusión en la cara del director, debió de haberse explicado mejor.

"Explícame entonces, ¿Cual es la idea exactamente?" Pidió Cullen.

"La idea es básicamente recrear los hechos, usted sabe… todosss." Booth un tanto inseguro y sosteniendo innecesariamente la s.

"Ve al grano Booth, ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer entonces?"

"Casarnos." Las palabras salieron sin siquiera pensarlo.

"¡¿Qué?!" El grito del director adjunto del FBI fue escuchado por varios agentes.

**Comentarios son bienvenidos.**


End file.
